


法老迦勒底末世纪行

by wangxiangtai



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:14:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25284475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wangxiangtai/pseuds/wangxiangtai
Relationships: Arash | Archer/Ozymandias | Rider, 苍银骑弓





	法老迦勒底末世纪行

奥斯曼狄斯从提亚马特脚下翻滚的血泥里爬出来，他跪在泥里，呛出几口污水。

阿拉什跑来他身旁蹲下，“小哥，没事吧！”

“咳咳！余，咳、没事。”阿拉什帮他擦嘴角，奥斯曼狄斯转头问他：“御主怎样了？”

“放心吧！御主不是耐毒体质嘛，现在还活蹦乱跳呢！”

奥斯曼狄斯扶着膝盖站起来，搭着阿拉什的胳膊。“刚才那一战是怎么结束的？”

阿拉什窘迫地笑着挠挠头。“啊...你们先头部队都死完了吗，最后就剩我和赫拉克勒斯老兄了，然后因为职介克制加等级不够，berserker他先走一步，然后我就也死了吗。”

奥斯曼狄斯用金眼睛平静地注视着阿拉什。

“你放宝具死的？”

阿拉什连忙摆手。“不是不是！因为御主说，我最后即使放宝具，不仅炸不死对面，她还会因为场上没有活着的从者，被系统判定为输。这感觉就会像主动认输一样，让她非常不愉快，所以御主命令我，务必站着死在那里...”

奥斯曼狄斯继续平静地注视着阿拉什。

阿拉什被他盯着，自觉收了声。奥斯曼狄斯低头拽拽自己被泥血染脏的紧身衣，脏衣服贴在皮肤上让他很不舒服。他再看看自己脚底的状态条，“奥斯曼狄斯 Lv.60 1 1 1”。他缓缓挪动视线，再看一眼阿拉什脚底的，“阿拉什 Lv.100 2 2 3”。

奥斯曼狄斯抬起头，眼神放空，默对远方良久。

新年伊始，余刚回应召唤来到这个迦勒底时，那个魔术师是怎么和余说的？

“法老王...？法老...法老王！！！呜呜呜是您吗...？！真、真的是您吗？！神迹降临了...！神还没有抛弃我，您也没有抛弃我，所以您降临了...！！我以后会像金屋藏娇一样侍奉您，把您藏在迦勒底最深处的VIP间里！！您不用练级，不用升级能，也不用周回推图，更不用上助战加班，您在我这里只要负责像太阳一样让我瞻仰就好...！！！”

奥斯曼狄斯转动眼珠，瞥到旁边西亚的弓兵，正用洞察一切的眼神，宠溺地看着自己。

边偷窥余的脑子，还边偷笑。“行吧。”奥斯曼狄斯吐出一口气，抬腿走向御主的方向。阿拉什无奈地笑笑，跟在法老身后。

“刚才是我们第几次攻坚了？”“第三次，御主说让她再想想战术。”

“让她不用想了。因为三令咒在上一关用来续命，所以这一关打三次还没过去是吧，直接碎石过吧。”“哈哈哈哈，小哥，对御主有点信心啊。”

“我们离登陆还有多远？”“御主也不知道，她说目测，我们还有四五个战斗节点吧。”

奥斯曼狄斯回过头，遥望提亚马特缓缓前行的背影，她每迈一步，河岳山川都为之震颤。

“原初的创世女神。不同的神话体系中，创世神也各有不同，那位神，即使堕落为兽，她的身姿也无疑是美的。”

阿拉什注视着奥斯曼狄斯。他抬起手，悄悄贴近奥斯曼狄斯的脸颊。

奥斯曼狄斯攥住阿拉什的手腕，把脸贴在那人粗糙的掌心蹭蹭，就转回身继续往前走，无视阿拉什被惊得红透的脸。

“但这位女神创造孩子的审美，和余比可是相差甚远啊，哼，哈哈哈！”

奥斯曼狄斯再次被阿拉什从污泥里捞出来。

奥斯曼狄斯咳污水咳到了阿拉什身上，阿拉什来回抚他的背。“小哥，你还好吗！”

“余，咳、咳咳！没事。”奥斯曼狄斯直起身，紧握权杖，转过脸看对面那群灵基变异的敌方牛若丸。

“那群能无限增殖的，灵基散发出腐烂气息的东西，我们打了多久了？”

“刚尝试了第四次进攻，但还没有攻克啊。小哥，我们先回御主那里吧，整顿休息一下。”

阿拉什已经迈开腿走出几步，奥斯曼狄斯却没有动。

“余，刚才似乎看到了余的兄弟。”奥斯曼狄斯突然开口，仿佛梦呓。“他从天海交接那一线徒步而来，举起法杖，分开了这片血海。”

阿拉什惊讶地停下脚步。他转回身，走到奥斯曼狄斯正面。那双金眼睛没有焦点地望着前方。

“血海被分开，黑色的浪花里翻滚着拉赫穆，那秽物会进化，它们习得了飞行，在红色的天上盘旋。余的兄弟举起法杖，要代表他的神，向余和余的埃及，降下灾厄。”

阿拉什抬手在奥斯曼狄斯眼前晃晃。“小哥...？法老小哥！”

“天灾降临了，尼罗河成了血河，拉赫穆铺天盖地，还有，余无法辨认的东西，在舟舸间跳跃，舞刀向余刺来。”

“奥斯曼狄斯？！振作一点！糟糕，本来御主就已经被拉赫穆刺激得精神不稳定了...！”阿拉什扣住奥斯曼狄斯的肩膀轻轻摇晃，而奥斯曼狄斯举起权杖，权杖扣住阿拉什的脖子，法老迫他俯身。

阿拉什被一双浑浊的金眼睛锁定。“勇者啊，余已经说倦了。”奥斯曼狄斯双目圆睁，贴近阿拉什的脸。“不错吗，哈哈，多少还有点能耐——这句话，余已经说倦了......”

“哇啊啊！！法老小哥你坚持住！我们这就回迦勒底马上回迦勒底！御主刚刚用完体力，她肯定舍不得吃苹果，我们现在立刻回去！”

奥斯曼狄斯再醒来，是在阿拉什的房间。阿拉什坐在床尾，欣喜地看着他，“小哥你醒啦！放心你没睡很久，回迦勒底后魔力供给稳定了，你的精神波动就也很快平静下来了。”

奥斯曼狄斯睁眼看着明显比自己寝宫低的天花板。

“为何不带余回余的住处？”“嗯，我的房间确实委屈小哥了，但小哥你的房间还要进门口令，我不知道啊...”

“余不是设置了口令提示？”“嗯...把阿拉什·卡曼戈喂到100级御主一共打了多少次周回，这个口令提示？”阿拉什尴尬地笑。

奥斯曼狄斯在床上坐起身，用金眼睛平静地注视着阿拉什。

“你明知道答案的。不喜欢余寝宫的床吗？是因为昨晚...”

“呜哇请不要说出来！饶了我吧小哥。”阿拉什红着脸嘟囔。“小哥你的床，即使两个人睡，也显得很空。”

“所以就让余屈尊来挤你的单人床？”奥斯曼狄斯挑眉，话里的嫌弃没有藏住。

阿拉什抿起嘴唇，不知如何回答。

奥斯曼狄斯重新躺下，翻身背对阿拉什。他伸手拍拍自己背后那半床。“来吧，想和法老挤一张单人床，余就赐予你这不敬之人此等殊荣。”

阿拉什舒展眉梢，在奥斯曼狄斯身后躺下，胸膛紧贴着法老的后背。阿拉什伸手环住奥斯曼狄斯的肩膀，偷偷亲他的后颈。

“余累了。”奥斯曼狄斯一出声，阿拉什停下了动作。奥斯曼狄斯微转过身，抬手捉住阿拉什的下巴，给他一个吻。

奥斯曼狄斯转回去，平静地呼出一口气，闭上眼睛。阿拉什的手挪到他的腰部。

“明天有什么计划？”

“御主说继续推巴比伦尼亚地图，拉赫穆，拉姆芙，牛若丸小姑娘，嗯...暂时是这样。”

“......明日的战斗就会和今日一样无趣，和这些敌人对战是浪费法老的时间...”

“啊小哥，明天我还会去推图的，御主和我都很希望你也一起啊。”

“行吧。”

END

BY 匿名的茜茜


End file.
